


Earnings

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [32]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Cock Cage, Cock Warming, Come Inflation, Creampie, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Edging, Facial, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex, Sex Video, Sugar Baby Stiles Stilinski, Sugar Daddy Peter Hale, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage - Freeform, ball worship, face slapping with cock, suger daddy derek hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: anon on tumblr wanted: heyy dark desires was really dark and hot. Love your daddy kink fics! If you still take requests can you write underage stiles exchanging sexual favors for things he can't afford with older men (peter&der) face slapping with cock+humiliation+surprise knot from werewolves+come inflation either or all those tags. Love your interpretation of the requests
Relationships: Derek Hale/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Requests [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 6
Kudos: 434





	Earnings

Stiles smiled to himself as he lazily stroked his cock as he watched the video he had just sent to his Daddies as per their request. He had edged himself for a solid half an hour, stopping many orgasms as he whined and whimpered for them. 

Exactly half an hour later his phone dinged with a message from his phone company thanking him for paying his monthly bill. Right after that he got a photo from his Daddies, their cocks erect and Stiles had to grip himself hard to stop himself from coming again.

“See you tomorrow night,” was the simple message attached to the photo of their erections and Stiles hummed to himself. Tuition for his next semester was not cheap and well, he had to work to earn it, after all his Daddies were very firm about that. 

~~//~~

Stiles wiped his palms on his jeans after ringing the bell to the loft where his Daddies were waiting for him. He had done this many times with them but each time he got nervous like a virgin. 

“Ready to pay your tuition?” Derek Hale asked once he opened the door, dragging his eyes over Stiles’ lithe form. 

“Yes Daddy,” Stiles stepped into the loft, moaning when Derek yanked him for a possessive kiss, rough hands groping his ass at the same time. 

“Go get ready for us boy,” Derek ordered when he broke the kiss, spanking Stiles’ ass before stepping back. Stiles blushed and nodded as he scurried into a familiar room. 

Stiles easily stripped himself out of his usual clothes before pausing when he saw the ruffled mini-skirt, knee-high white socks and skimpy crop top. Stiles could feel his blush deepening as he wiggled into the tight female clothes and his cock twitched when he caught sight of a pink cock cage waiting for him under the skirt. 

Stiles breathed out, as he knew that his Daddies were really going to make him work for his tuition and carefully put the cage into place, locking it with a finalizing click that echoed in the room. Stiles turned to the full-length mirror and whimpered at the sight he made, he had clothes on but he felt more exposed than he did naked. 

Humiliation and shame curled in his gut as he realized how far he had fallen all because of his Daddies and their money. However, it seemed Stiles’ body didn’t get the memo about being humiliated as his nipples were pointed and obvious from under the thin fabric of the crop top and his cock was already pushing against the pink cock cage. 

Stiles rubbed uselessly at his caged cock before he straightened his shoulders and stepped out into the living room. 

“Come over here boy,” Peter Hale hooked his finger at the teen who obediently dropped down to the floor and began to crawl, remembering his place when he was with the older men. Stiles’ ears burned as he made his way across the loft before settling on his knees in front of the two older men. 

“Such a pretty young thing you are,” Peter praised as he lazily unzipped his pants, Derek already had his open and hand fisted around his thick cock. Stiles’ mouth watered on reflex, he had come to crave the taste and feel of their cocks and half-wished he had more than the usual first year of college student expenses to pay for. 

“Yet here he is, whoring himself out so we pay his bills. Little slut,” Derek sounded fond even with the filthy words that made Stiles duck his head in humiliation, as every word was true. 

“This semester’s tuition is rather large, you’ll have to really work for it boy,” Peter reminded as he gripped the base of his cock before lewdly slapping it against the younger man’s cheek. Stiles moaned at the wet slap and his cock throbbed from inside the cage as Peter slapped his cheek again while Derek shuffled forward.

“I just got back from a jog, my balls are nice and sweaty. Be a good slut and let me use your pretty face to dry them off,” Derek’s smile was sharp and Stiles swallowed a noise as the older man’s balls were slowly dragged over his face. They were heavy and indeed sweaty, Stiles resist the urge to stick his tongue out. Derek hadn’t told him to do anything so Stiles stayed still, after all, he didn’t feel like having his Daddies bend him over and spank him for being disobedient today. 

Peter’s balls smacked against his face and soon both older men were rubbing and dragging their balls over the younger man’s face. Stiles felt the same combination of humiliation and shame bubble up his stomach again as he sat there and let the two men rub their balls over his face. This time he couldn’t stop the whimper from falling from his mouth and men paused before moving down so their cocks rested on his face, one on each cheek. 

Stiles opened his eyes and swallowed when he saw the dark, lustful looks on their faces. Derek slapped his cock wetly against Stiles’ face a few times before he stepped back and sat back down onto the couch, his cock sticking up proudly. 

Stiles moaned when Peter’s fingers caught in his hair and forced his head back while the sounds of lube echoed out in the room as Derek slicked up his bare cock. 

“You’re going to ride my nephew’s cock like the slutty little boy you are and beg for me to fuck your mouth, am I understood, boy?” Peter questioned as he dragged his cock and balls over Stiles’ face again as he spoke. 

“Yes Daddy,” Stiles whimpered as his cock twitched between his thighs again as his hole clenched in anticipation. 

“Good,” Peter’s smile was a sharp as Derek’s as he released Stiles’ hair and stepped back, hand lazily pumping up and down his length. 

Stiles staggered to his feet, swallowing hard when he licked his lips and got a taste of both of the older men’s sweat and pre-cum that they had smeared over his face repeatedly. 

Derek had a smug smirk on his lips as he held his cock up straight as Stiles straddled his lap backwards so he was facing Peter and he knew that Derek enjoyed watching his ass bounce and jiggle when the younger man rode him. 

Stiles balanced himself as he lifted himself up before he sank down onto Derek’s fat cock in a practiced move. A loud moan spilling from his lips as his hole burned and stretched to take Derek’s cock. Large, calloused hands gripped his hips, holding him firmly in place even as Derek began to thrust up into him, going deeper each time and all Stiles could do was groan and mewl as the older man did as he pleased. 

“I love fucking your little boy hole, it’s so tight and slutty around my cock.” Derek’s praise was lewd and Stiles’ eyes fluttered at it with his mouth hanging open as he gasped for breath. 

A cock slapped against his cheek again, as if reminding Stiles it was there and waiting for him. Stiles opened his eyes and gazed hazily up at Peter, he took a few breaths to steady himself before he began to beg as he had been ordered. 

“Daddy will you please fuck my slutty mouth? I need to taste your cock Daddy, please use my mouth as you desire.” 

“Oh I do love it when you beg little slut,” Peter crooned as he dragged the wet head of his cock over Stiles’ plump lips as he cupped the back of Stiles’ head and then roughly yanked the younger man’s head forward so his cock was sheathed fully in Stiles’ mouth. 

Stiles choked on reflex before he began to breathe through his nose and he stuck his tongue out to make the slide of the large cock easier on him as he had learned over time. 

Stiles let his eyes close as he enjoyed the way the two older men were using him like a toy. Derek bounced him up and down on his cock, the thick length inside of his ass throbbing and twitching in a familiar way. Peter’s balls slapped against his chin each time he thrust into the younger man’s waiting mouth. 

“Fuck!” Derek grunted that was all the warning Stiles got before he choked around Peter’s cock as he felt a familiar rush of heat enter him as Derek came inside of him. 

Derek held Stiles’ in place as he emptied his balls into the younger man, shallowly thrusting up into Stiles with wet squelching noises as his cock moved through the rather large load of cum that Derek was unloading inside of the college student. 

Stiles gasped half in relief and half in shock when Peter’s cock was pulled completely from his mouth and his eyes opened just in time to be closed again as Peter’s cock spurted ropes of hot cum over his face and throat with a grunt coming from the older man.

“Thank you for your cum Daddies,” Stiles thanked feeling lightheaded as he zeroed in on the sensation of his stomach swelling as Derek’s cum filled it and how sticky and wet his face was from Peter’s cum. 

“Such a good boy, thanking his Daddies for their loads.” Peter crooned as he patted Stiles’ cum-coated cheek before he took a step back to pull out his phone as Derek traced the swell of Stiles’ stomach radiating smugness.

“There, your tuition is paid off.” Peter showed Stiles the screen and the student smiled dazed before opening his mouth again as Peter guided his cock back in, content to use Stiles’ mouth as a cock warmer until he decided otherwise.


End file.
